


Afterthought

by EdensWishingWell



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream is only directly mentioned & isn't present, Gen, Humor, M/M, Wilbur is trying, an attempt at humor, dad wilbur, takes place immediately after the wedding, this is very sad and angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdensWishingWell/pseuds/EdensWishingWell
Summary: Fundy thinks about his relationship with Dream after their ruined wedding.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 86





	Afterthought

_ Dream has left the game. _

The text lingered for a few seconds, in which Fundy stood motionless, barely breathing. Sapnap was yelling beside him, but he couldn't hear him. Somebody was next to him, shaking him, and he glanced over and saw Ranboo and Tommy. 

His gaze flitted back to where Dream had stood- the flowers he had given him had fallen to the ground when he left, petals breaking off from the contact. He leaned down to grab the bouquet, one of his claws picking at the petals. Standing back up, he turned around and headed out of the church. He knew Tommy and Ranboo were there following, maybe everybody else, but when he went unresponsive, they eventually left him alone.

He wound his way around the buildings that towered over them, and he still found himself admiring them with a small, sad smile. He stepped cautiously on the barrier blocks, going back up to where he had shown Dream his particle trick. He wasn't as happy to be here as he had been. The sun was setting again, and as he leaned on the balcony fence, he let the flowers droop from his hand until he dropped them, and they fell into the void. He watched them fall until he couldn't see them, and by then, the sun barely crested the brim of the dark abyss, raging red and fiery.

He realized something, then. He hadn't been Dream's focal thought when it came to lovers. He didn't want to be what swarmed his mind at all times, that would come off as needy and just  _ sounded  _ wrong in his head. What he did want is for Dream to think of him as a lover- they were supposed to get  _ married _ , for God's sake.

But no, he had been Dream's afterthought, second best to someone else, despite his promise to love him. He didn't pity himself, and he didn't want to be envious of George, but that's all he could feel. He wondered what Dream found in George that had made him better, even if that was wrong to think.

He heard his name, distantly, and turned his head. Wilbur stood on the roof of the building, hesitantly climbing down carefully.

"Are you doing ok?" he asked hesitantly, a small smile on his face. "Sorry about all of... that." He waved his hand in the direction of the church. Fundy grimaced at that and turned his head back to the sun that was barely a line in the sky.

"I could be better." He hissed, and Wilbur rested his hand on his shoulder as comfort. It worked, a little.

"If you need anything, you can ask. I'm sure Sapnap will have no problem yelling at either of them." Fundy laughed at that, a smile falling on his face.

"If we got Sapnap to do that, they'd go deaf from how loud he is." He joked back, and Wilbur laughed a little. Fundy turned their eyes back to the void, smile faltering, with Wilbur's doing the same.

"I know it's a little hard right now, but I'm sure we'll figure things out, ok?" He reassured with a soft voice, and Fundy gave him a sad look. "But I'll go ahead and leave you alone, tell everyone your ok." 

Wilbur patted his back a little, climbing back up the roof and leaving Fundy alone on the balcony. He looked back at the void and wondered what happened to the flowers.

Dream was his immediate afterthought.

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and mostly sad unlike last time. i love fundy but the idea was there and i had to work with it.


End file.
